Sleep Well
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: The Sequal to December; yes i appologise for not uploading that first and also for pairing an existing character with an OC but what can i say xD i'm shallow ScoutxJoey OC Scout returns to Boston and whilst visiting his sick ma, find's Joey
1. Liar, you never called

**Sleep Well**

He had a cushy job teaching various kids baseball in the park on weekday afternoons. It was the summer and so he enjoyed gazing up into the warm pink sky, at the lamb tails streaked across it like an artist's brush stroke against a new canvas.

It had been more than a year since Joe had died and he hated thinking about it. And it was strange because he had seen so many of his friends die when they were fighting; Liam, Thierry…but Joey's death had somehow seemed worse

Yes Thierry had died from having the back of his skull shot out from one of Red sniper's bullets was…mortifying to see to say the least, and seeing Liam get stabbed in the back by Red spy made Scout threaten to leave the team forever. But that single bullet lodged in Mark's shoulder devastated Scout to the point that he almost…

He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, "Nice swing Billy, remember to follow it through next time!" He liked the kids he taught, they were pretty hard working and always eager to play against other teams. He sighed as he thought of the RED and BLUE team, damn teams nearly ruined his life…twenty years old and he still had nightmares. Like the ones that Joey always complained about.

His cell rung and he dug into his pocket, "Hello?" he murmured into the receiver. The voice on the other end had a hint of an Australian twang to it he noticed as the man began talking, "Good afternoon Mr. Scoot I am Doctor. Chase…we have taken your mother in and well…she's not doing well, would it be possible for you to come down to St James's hospital...we need to talk about her condition."

Mark flipped his phone shut with a dry mouth, "Jesus…ok guys!" he called over the kids, "practice is over for today…" he smiled trying to keep his composure, "see you guys tomorrow." Some of the kids whooped and some groaned but all of them wandered off back to either their parents or back home presumably.

He grabbed his baseball cap and slamming the Impala's door, he set off in a slow jog to the entrance of the hospital. "Heya. Yeah I'm here to see my ma… Betty Scoot." The receptionist smiled, her plastic bubble gum coloured lip stretched none too nicely over her teeth. "Yes, the doctor is expecting you down there…if you just like to sign here…" he scrawled his signature across a dotted line, "And it's room 483."

Mark rapped on the door with his knuckled before entering at the call of a, "Come in," from Dr. Chase. He closed the door quietly and settled down in a chair, "Look…Mr. Scoot…it's never easy to tell people these things but…she may not make it past tonight in her condition." Mark sighed and took off his cap running a hand through his hair, it had been a clean buzz cut style a year ago but now was grown out into dark brown tuffs.

"I know she's got that problem with her liver doc but…" he looked up, his face broken between anguish and pain, "The last doctor we saw assured us that there would be donors!" Dr. Chase ran a hand over some paper work on his desk, "it turns out the family of the liver donor…decided they would prefer to bury their father with, his liver."

"I wanna see her…and please don't tell my brothers…" He rubbed his elbow tentatively, "They've been through enough this past year." The doctor nodded and ushered him into the next room. Mark stared down at his ma. She had a drip attached to her and… some sort of breathing apparatus. He chuckled weakly, guess all those cigarettes finally caught up on her.

He leant down and brushed a hand over her brow, "Ma?" Betty opened an eye before smiling and opening the other, "Mark…don't stand theyah gawpin'! Scootch up a chair, and will someone turn on a heater, fawking chilleh in heyah!" Mark smiled, same old ma. Back in the base his team mate considered his accent thick for a Bostonian; they should hear his ma's.

He brought up a chair and started to protest as Betty brought his head to lay on her bosom. He tried to scrabble away but Betty merely laughed her soft tinkling laugh and held him still, straightening out his hair, "No one is lookin' Mark, don't be sawch a babeh!" Mark sighed and reluctantly settled down on his mother's chest.

He started to drift off as she stroked a hand over his hair, "Who in the hell let mah babeh's hair grow aht so bad?" Mark laughed,

"That would be me ma…I like it this way." Betty scoffed and patted it flat to his head,

"your father would never have approved…straight back and sides is what he wudda' said!" Mark huffed and picked a small bit of cotton on the hospital sheets.

"Ma?" Betty smiled down at her son,

"Yes Mark?" The brown haired man laced his fingers together and sighed,

"I know about you sleepin' with Jacque…" Betty nodded and pushed up her black bob which even now at the age of forty seven didn't hinder even a mention of a grey hair. "I'm sorry Mark…its strange though isn't it, your father died because of war, you nearly died because of war and…well… Jacque was a coward and ran away from war and died in the process yet I, am dying of a silly old liver problem."

She laughed at Scout's face, "Common Mark, we both know I'm not going to survive." Mark screwed up his face as his mother touched the back of his head, "You can cry now if you want..." the brunette sobbed into the bed sheets until his eyes burned and his throat was dry. Betty kissed his forehead, "It's alright Mark…now…go on, they gave me some pills half an hour ago and they're kicking in." Mark wavered in getting up but finally stood up still holding his mom's hand.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Betty shook her head,

"No Mark…" Mark bowed his head and walked out slowly rubbing at his red puffy eyes. He passed a few nurses who looked at him questionably but didn't pry, they knew when to leave people be.

"Mr Scoot…you need to sign out!" called the woman from the reception desk. Mark nodded and shuffled over to her, "Sure…" He scanned down the list of patients trying to find his mom's name and instead his eyes froze upon one name;

Joseph Lay.


	2. I'm just fine

"Excuse me ma'am but…" He rooted through his head for an idea, "Joseph Lay…I'm his…I'm his boyfriend and, I was wondering if I could go visit him." He slapped himself mentally, boyfriend? Damn if anyone he knew was around he would have got his ass handed to him. The receptionist clucked her tongue, "I'm sorry but, Mr Lay isn't allowed visitors…"

Mark groaned and placed both hands on the desk, "Look…miss," he smiled sweetly, "I really need to see him…just for five minutes? Please." He pouted slightly and took one of her hands stroking a thumb over it. The receptionist blushed and giggled, "Well…since you put it _that_ way…go on ahead! It's room 201." Mark nodded and remembered why girls just, didn't really appeal to him anymore.

He stood unmoving outside room 201, _what if it isn't him?_ He shook his head; even if it wasn't him…it was still worth going in to check in the first place! The door squeaked slightly as he opened and shut it, and slowly he turned to face the bed, where in the undeniable figure of Joey Lay slept silently; comatose yet still as handsome as ever

He walked over and laid a hand on Joey's cheek, "Joey…" he mumbled as he sank into the chair next the bed and began to weep again. "Joey I thought you were dead…I saw you die! How is this ever possible?" he laid his head on his arms which now were nestled on the soft linen sheets, "I sometimes wondered if the reason you were taken from me was because I was suck a dick that time after we…"

He frowned and recalling the incident, "I never really meant to hurt you, I meant what I said Joey…when you were shot and lying there I meant it all." He was telling the truth and somehow saying this to the teen laying there, even though he was comatose, he knew that it was being accepted.

_Scout slapped Joey's cheek lightly, "Common Joey baby, stay with me…" he was beginning to panic at the sight of Joey, his Joey, surrounded by all this blood. "Scout it hurts…" Scout stared down at Joe, lip quivering. "Baby I can't…I can't do anything! MEDIC! I need…I NEED A FUCKING MEDIC NOW!" Joey smiled and patted Scout's face, "I'll be fine just…get me some pain killers…"he laughed weakly but stopped as Scout frowned, "Joey shut up, you're going…to die if the bullet isn't taken out now!" He pouted and brought Joey into a searing embrace, "Don't leave me…I love you." Joey smiled and nodded, "I know…"_

Mark gazed around, _empty room_; he laughed lightly and placed a small kiss on the corner of Joey's lips. He leant back, "If only you were sleeping beauty, eh…you always were beautiful to me…" he brushed some stray hair back from Joey's face, "You probably would have punched me if I called you a princess though." He chuckled and sat for a minute holding Joe's hand silently.

"I hope when you…wake up," _that's if he ever does,_ "You'll tell me what happened. Seriously Joey…there's no way you could have…" he trailed off, "Maybe it's best not to think about it…not now at least." A sudden terrible thought crossed his mind, "Will you even remember me? My uncle went into a coma and he woke up three years later…he didn't remember my mom, or me and my brothers."

He sighed, "You got so much left of you life…I wonder if I am just a blip on your time line." Mark let his eyes drop slightly, "I used to watch you sleeping next to me, and your eyes moving behind your eye lids and I sometimes wondered if you were dreaming about me…I really hope you were." He grinned weakly, "I used to dream about you quite a lot…" he chuckled, "Some of those dream were pretty fucking intense."

He sat back in the chair and mused it over for a second before saying, "When you wake up and I swear to god you will, you can come stay with me…I don't have any money to send you back to England and I'm gonna be honest, I don't want you going back there. I have got enough money to look after you…both of us; you did always say you wanted something solid."

He left the thought to linger before standing up, "I will be back Joey…I'll come back every day this week, next week, every day for a month if it takes that long." He laid a small kiss on Joe's forehead, straightened his own shirt and then strode to the door. "I love you Joey…" He shut the door when he heard the predicted silence.

Mark sat still, silent, in his car. Thinking. _When he wakes up I'm gonna look after him._ He smiled feeling slightly better at the promise he made himself and twisting the keys in the ignition set off back to his apartment.

He pushed open the door and dumped a box of baseball bats and other apparel on a cream colour arm chair before slumping down on the couch. Just as he had reached for the TV remote his phone began to ring. He sighed and picked it up, "Yo, Mark here." His stomach flipped even though he should have seen it coming, "Mr Scoot…I'm afraid your mother passed away."

He clicked the phone back down onto its holder and ran a hand over his face; trying to scrub away the terrible feeling he should have seen this coming. _They said she would be gone by tonight…I wish I had believed that an hour ago._ "I'm an idiot…" Slowly he gathered up his coat and stuffed a wallet into the pocket; he was gonna have to buy something to eat at the hospital he just knew it.

"Sir we know the loss of a loved one is a terrible incident but we need your details all the same…" Mark glared at the nurse, "I said I wanted to be alone with her for a second, Jesus, can't you just piss off for one measly minute?" The nurse huffed and walked away, clipboard in hand. Mark sighed and hung his head, "Strange isn't it Ma, today I've talked to two people that I love, one in a coma and one…" He bit his lip, "Dead."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell the other…" he thought of his seven brothers and felt a lump in his throat, "Ma Daniel's only fifteen…how could you do this? I'm gonna have to explain to all of them you died! How can I do that?" Mark stared at the lifeless form of his mother. Funny how some dead people look like they're sleeping. Even with that thought in his mind the image of her still wasn't comforting in the least.

He raised his head, "I love you ma… and so do your other boys…" He touched her cheek before slipping off the necklace she wore every day for the last ten years; the one his father had given her. "I'm gonna give you a proper funeral ma." He chewed on his bottom lip, "I'm gonna get a proper job and I'm gonna get married-" he stopped himself thinking of Joey and said instead, "I'm gonna find someone and settle down…I'm gonna make you proud ma."


	3. This never made much sense to me

He leant on the wall outside room 483 just staring at his mom's necklace. He sighed and looked up to see Dr. Chase exiting his mom's room; he groaned and moved forward stopping the doctor from walking away. "Dr. Chase can I ask you something?" The blonde haired doctor stared at Mark for a minute before smiling, "Sure, What do you want to know?"

Mark looked up and down the corridor, "Look my friend is in room 201, can we go there…it sort of concerns him." Dr. Chase looked at him confused,

"Room 201? That's where Mr. Lay is…he's in a coma!" Mark nodded and started walking towards the room, "that's exactly why I need to talk to you."

Mark took and seat and absentmindedly took Joey's hand in his, "Look Dr. Chase…I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to…get him out of this coma." Dr. Chase pulled up a chair, "Please call me Robert, and Mark…there aren't any sure fire ways of pulling him out of it. It will happen when it happens, though talking to him is good, and playing him music. There are lots of things you can do for him…"

Mark sighed, "I really need him right now…my brothers are awesome and crap but, they don't get me like Joey does! We used to…work together, he was only seventeen when we met and I was just turned nineteen." Mark laughed weakly as he recalled his first thoughts on Joey, "He was so short and…girly. His accent was wicked awesome though…English guys always make us sound bad eh…" Robert chuckled and gestured for Mark to carry on, "Were you good friends?"

Mark stared Robert in the eyes, "I'm gonna be honest with you doc, me and Joey were…an item I guess. I wasn't always the best…boyfriend but I did care for him," He moved his gaze back over to Joey's chest, breathing gently under the sheets, "Still do I guess…" Mark leant forward, "Please Robert…will do everything you can to bring him out of this?" Robert stared at Mark's pleading eyes and nodded slowly, "I will…I can see how much he means to you."

Mark stood up, "I've…got to go now, I've been hanging around this place far too long." Robert laughed and mimicked the brunette; standing up himself. "Yes, I understand. And we really appreciate your contribution in helping Joseph," he smiled weakly, "Usually we don't let people visit more than three times a week but, I think I can sign a few forms and you can come visit every day this week…if you want to that is." Mark chuckled and nodded shaking Robert's hand briefly, "Thanks Robert…" we sighed quietly and rubbing the bridge of his nose, walked out the door.

Once more Mark shut the door of his apartment, "_'Spose this would be a good time to take a look at it…_" he thought as he slid open the door of the oak cupboard next to his TV. He reached in and drew his hand back with the desired object in it. After we had seen Joey die…or supposedly die, the retired Scout had spent the next few weeks sleeping in Joey's room.

In there he had found out many things; Joe wore briefs, that the pillow still smelt of Joe's shampoo and that the coal haired boy kept a diary. Mark had found said dairy whilst going through Joey's underwear drawer, the brunette laughed at the memory as he flipped through the pages of the black leather book. He settled back on the first page he had written at the BLU base.

Mark smiled as he thumbed the page;

_I don't like it here. Not much. Everyone here is mental, Spy is a backstabbing frog, Demoman got me sick with the crap he had in that bottle, Engie and Soldier shouted at me today just because I "did the laundry wrong." Medic is scary as hell, Heavy keeps calling me a "leetle man." The only half decent ones are Sniper and Scout. _

Mark chuckled, "Damn right…"

_It's weird. Here, even with all these…pretty scary guys. I feel kinda safe. I haven't really explained. Last night I slept with Scout. But I didn't have sex with him, just; slept…it was pretty nice. Made me have fucked up dreams about Tyler though. I went up to Sniper's nest today after cease-fire and talked to him for a while. He knows what it's like to have parent's that don't understand you. I'm not complaining about mum or anything, I still love her but she was such a bloody chore. Snipes is pretty cool, he let me have a go with his rifle, with the scope on. I was kinda suckish at it but I managed to nick a rabbit in the leg. I left and returned back to the base. Soldier kinda shouted at me some more because I had missed eating with them but as I got back into my room Scout handed me a plate of food. I know it's early but, I think Scout is bloody special._

Mark stared at the page grinning, "Well…I love you to babe…" he murmured to it.

_It's dumb, I only met Scoot like…two days ago but I feel so close to him. I only realised this today because, he got caught by RED's Pyro. Burnt up his left hand pretty bad. It was lucky that bastard didn't set Scout's whole arm on fire; I managed to shoot him earlier this evening. It was a stupid thing to do, Snipes said that I took a huge risk going out into their territory. Strange as it may sound I liked being told off by him, closest thing I've got to a dad right now. Though I'm not sure what Scout thought when he came up to find me and Snipes._

The brunette grumbled under his breath lightly, "We talked about this Joey…" He looked around then shook his head gently, "Stupid journal got me talking to myself…"

_I can't blame him. I get clingy when I'm sad, and Sniper was offering. It's not good when your boyfriend walks in on you in an embrace with another guy. I explained to him afterwards how I felt towards Sniper and he understood. At least I think he did. We didn't talk about it much after that. I know it's hard for him, I'm probably the first proper relationship he had and…I guess it scares him. He isn't with me as I write this so maybe I annoyed him a bit too much. I've never said it to him out loud and I feel the only time I'm gonna be able to say it is now; I love Mark Scoot._

Mark closed the diary, "Oh…"


	4. So I'll Sleep Alone

He leant back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and placed the diary down on the coffee table, "He never did say it out loud…at least, not out loud to me." He groaned and let his head fall into his hands, "Joe I fucking miss you…please come back to me." He brought a cushion to his chest and hugged it feebly, slowly hating the fact he could do barely anything for his Joey.

He stared; silently cursing the diary. He reached out and let his hand hover over it, "_Go on, read some more, it won't hurt"._ Mark groaned and rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't have read it in the first place! It was Joe's personal property…how could he ever trust a guy that goes through his belongings? And…and…" He stopped and rubbed the nape of his neck embarrassed with himself. "I want to know if he ever wrote about…how he loved me…"

He mind sneered at him, "_Common Mark, do you really think you're good for him? You treat him like crap, and then you suddenly care for him and take advantage of him, then treat him like crap again…then fall head over heels for him? You're fucked up dude admit it."_ He shook his head quickly,

"It's not like that! I know I was a dick to him but…I looked after him didn't I? I cared for him… I love him…" He rubbed the back of his hand over his burning eyes, "I told him I loved him and would be there for him more times than I can remember."

He sat up; an idea forming in his head. He picked up his phone and dialled the number of the guy that might be able to help him; Noel, the BLU team's sniper. He relaxed back into the arm chair slightly, feeling mildly calmer with the situation. If anyone could ease his mind it was Noel.

During their stay with the Builder League United, Noel and Mark had not gotten on particularly well. The only thing that got them speaking was their mutual caring for Joey, Mark smiled at the memory of them sharing a six-pack of fosters (sent by Noel's dad apparently) in the sniper's nest one night.

"So how's the little wombat doing?" Noel sipped at his can and leant back against a crate. Mark thought for a second, listening to cicadas chirruping in the background before saying, "He's managing…" Noel nodded and scratched his chin,

"He's a versatile little bugger isn't he." Mark chuckled and pushed his baseball cap up, revealing those azul eyes.

He inspected the can in his bandaged hands, "Do you think he's gonna…die out here?" Noel sighed and shook his head,

"I have faith in the wombat but…if it's not too bold to say; He's not the strongest specimen you would ever see." Mark gazed up at the sky,

"He hasn't been sleeping much either…" The Sniper cocked his head slightly,

"And why is that…you haven't been keeping him up have you?" He grinned, eyes glinting behind his aviators.

Mark snorted, "If only, He has been having these freak ass dreams recently…if I were a psychologist I might say it's been brought on by suppressed memories. Joe had this friend see, but when he…came out, this kid didn't understand and basically hated his guts from there on out." Noel frowned, "I hope Wombat gave him a piece of his mind…or a kick up the arse." Mark smiled, "Probably…you know how strong willed he is." Sniper nodded, "Stubborn as a mule more like. He could probably end this war with talking alone."

"It's gotta end some time…right?" Noel looked to the side and frowned at the sudden question,

"What's got to end mate?" The Scout gestured around them,

"All this fighting…it's gotta end one day…" Noel handed him another can and said in a hushed tone, "Look mate I probably shouldn't be telling you this but…we've made a sort of…truce with the Reliable Excavation Demolition team and well, technically…the war has ended."

Mark stared at him, "Are you being serious? That's…that's…wow." Noel laughed, "Yup, pretty amazing right lad." Mark grinned but it soon turned to a confused frown, "But Spy said we were fighting at 2Fort tomorrow…" Noel nodded,

"Yes…unfortunately not all of the team members have been told about the agreement and won't be told completely till after cease fire tomorrow afternoon."

Mark craned his neck, "Snipes I think there's someone behind that crate…" Noel stood up slowly and lifting his rifle, crept forward. "I know your behind their so if you come out now I might not shoot you…" He poked the head of the gun behind the crate but lowered as he heard a small squeak that only the Techie; Joey, could make.

He sighed and put the gun down, "Why are you hiding down there wombat?" He held his hand out which Joey took and heaved himself up with, "Well…would you buy it if I said I was bored?" Noel stared at him through shaded glasses. "Okay, Okay, no need for the twenty questions…" The black haired teen sighed, "I just wanted to know what you were talking about is all."

Mark laughed, "You could have just joined us you know baby." Joey grinned,

"But where's the fun in that?" Noel smiled lightly and sat back down, "He's got a good point." Joey chuckled and settled down on Mark's lap, nuzzling his neck with his mouth slightly, "Hello." Mark laughed and kissed him gently, "Hello to you to."

Noel winced and then grinned, "Would you mind if I asked you to keep the kanoodling to a minimum? There's only so much I can take." Joey rolled his eyes and smiled, "Sorry _dad_, and for that I think I may have to do this." He leant forward and pressed his lips to Mark's, lapping his tongue against the Scout's lips. Sniper laughed rumbled in his chest, "Common now, out of here. It's getting late and you need sleep."

Joey pulled back and wiped a hand over his mouth, "Okay…" He raised an eyebrow, "No night-night hug daddy-kins?" Sniper grinned and ruffled his hair,

"Don't push your luck kiddo." Mark slid his hand into Joey's and laced their fingers, "Guess we'll be going then…" He bent down and picked up two cans of beer, "I'll just take these two for the road." The two said their goodnights before walking back to Scout's room.

Mark sat in the dimly lit apartment, phone in hand, and recalled that night with Joey. Maybe if they hadn't stayed up most of the night drinking and eventually having sex…his poor Joey might not have been shot down the next morning.


End file.
